A second chance to fall in love
by UniqueKoi
Summary: This story is a story of romance, forgiving and friendship. Mabel x Gideon fanfiction. Inspired by tanosan96's I wouldn't mind PMV
1. Prologue

Prologue

It's been 5 years since the apocalypse happened. The town was back to normal even though some questions "What was really happened in Gravity Falls?" But the mayor just said 'nevermind it'. The twins were now in their hometown at California. Classes were starting and all is too well in the town.

In Gideon, welp this is his 1st time to attend a middle school. He chooses this path-the good one. After realizing all of the things he had done, he chooses to start all over again. He started it by saying sorry to his parents, especially his mother. He also helps his father maintain their car business. He also passed his entrance exam and exelled from grade 5 to grade 7. His parents didn't expect it, nor him. He didn't even realize he had this 'intelligence' until now. Too bad he didn't notice it before.

Some of his classmates were shocked. For once they knew him as a psychic, a child who's been arrested at an age of 9 for all of his crimes. But now he's in a high school learning what all seven-graders do. This is his 1st time attending a school and he gonna admit it was fun. Schooling is fun. Although from the start some of his classmates are scared, some are happy that they have a classmate who can do telepathic skills and some couldn't care less. He didn't just care about it and focused on his studies. He even changed his hairstyle and just don't apply anything at all. He learns to be simple. And because of that attitude of his, staying up all night just to review everything, he's the valedictorian in their class.

Continuing much work and helping his Pa maintain their car business, they're the 2nd richest in their town. Being 'lil gideon' himself, he would tantrum about not getting the 1st place. But he's not 'lil gideon' whose about to throw tantrums to anyone. He couldn't care less. Atleast he have worked for it with perseverance. He's now graduated in high school with an honor of a valedictorian. All of his hardworks were now showing. This is his 1st time to achieved something he works so hard for it. He even stayed up late at night to memorize all of the elements of periodic table, memorizing all of the formulas. All of it was now memorized until now by Gideon.

Why did he done it? It's because for he's undying love for his shooting star -Mabel Pines. Even though he knew she wouldn't love him back at all, she's the inspiration why would he done that. Way back then he would do anything to win the love of his life by doing some ridiculous things. Breaking their house, almost killed his brother just to surrender herself to him. Gideon just laugh at the thought. That was "lil gideon's way to win Mabel's heart" but that wasn't. Only to win a girl's heart is build your castle 1st after that find your queen. That's why he's working on it. After finishing senior high, find a job and find his own queen. Mabel is not the only world though. He thought to himself. But still, he had his hopes up that someday Mabel would notice all of the things he'd done just for her.

But what if, some plot twist happen?

What if, Mabel reciprocates his feelings for her now?


	2. Chapter 1

Mabel's P.O.V

"Mom, come on were now 18, were now in the legal age! Please give our permission to live in Oregon for the rest of our lives!"

"But Mabel you just can't! You're not yet finish in your senior-"

I showed her our card. We've passed the entrance exam in Oregon Senior High. You couldnt've imagined our mom's eyes when she saw our card.

"DIPPER TIME TO PACK UP WERE GOING IN GRAVITY FALLS!!!!!!!"

"Oh and by the way, thanks moooommmmm!!!!!"

I left my mom in a shock-and-awe state. I've been missing that place for 5 years! I could'nt even survive without eating! Not seeing gravity falls in years is like waiting on vain! Oh my gosh IM SO EXCCITTEEEDDD!!!! I feel the power of youth.

"Mabel, Mason."

"Yes Mom?" We both said in unison as we reached the door to leave our house. Everything's in our bag now. We almost forgot something. To bid farewell to our mom. We kissed her cheek and hug her.

"We promised mom. We will do our best in that school next senior year. But now we will just enjoy our summer."

"Okay. Take care in there."

"Okay mom."

We left our home and waited for a bus. We waited half an hour actually but Dipper said it's just 10 minutes. Probably I said that because my nerves were so excited, he says. I'm more than excited actually. I could burst now because of EXCITEDNESSSS. Right waddles? I cuddled next to him.

Their's also a news according to Wendy that our grunkles are in the Mystery Shack just a few weeks ago. Probably "staycation". I told to Wendy that just don't tell the others that were coming. I wanted to surprise them. Wendy just said okay and promised she won't tell everyone.

We arrived 5 hours later at the waiting shed area of the town. We waited to our somewhat-called-chauffeur by Wendy herself. Woosh, I thought everyone knew. The surprise will not be a surprise.

"Thanks, Wendy."

"Oh no probs. Besides I am your best sidekick remember?"

"Yeah."

In less than 10 minutes we arrived at the shack. We stepped into the doorway and I inhaled first before I open the door. Brings back memories. This is the place were I met my not-so-called-1st-boyfriend, Jeff. Which turns out, just a bunch of gnomes. Nothings funny actually. When I remember it, I feel like Im the stupidest person in the world. I didn't believe in my brother first. Anyways, that's 5 years ago and I don't really call him my 1st boyfriend. It's just my childhood 'fantasies'.

"HELLO GOODMORNING EVERYONE!" I shouted. Their jaws was in awe as in shock when they saw us. Soos changed his tshirt. It's still green but with an exclamation mark. I don't know why. And Grunkle Stan in his white sando and Grunkle Ford with his jacket, I mean sweater. Whoa, who knitted that? I thought to myself. They rushed to hug us. They're crying so hard for missing us. After that Dipper and out grunkles went outside to talk. While me… Im just happy to see them. Im not literally crying or anything. I rushed upstairs to my old room to fix my things. Oh I forgotttttt to say that were now living here for the rest of our lives. Gonna tell them later when Im done with these.

"Hey sis."

"Oh hi Dipper."

"Happy?"

"Literally. Oh and by the way, did you tell to them that we were now here for the rest of our lives?"

"Definitely."

"YES. I DON'T HAVE TO GO DOWNSTAIRS."

Gideon's P.O.V

"It's in the year 1965."

"Thanks."

So Im here helping these dudes with their homework. It's in history obviously. The most boring subject but interesting to learn about. It's hard when your the one answering to the questions they thought its really hard to answer. Im not the only who got 'brains' in this town. You know what I mean? Yeah. Im just an ordinary person with dreams also. Im just like every people you'll ever meet. But I can't describe myself. Neither. Some people usually replies with "Oh, Gideon? Well he,'s the smartest in our class." , "Gideon? He's absolutely the handsome boy I've ever seen in my whole life!".

Seriously though, really people? HANDSOME? You're totally kidding right? I still got that 'pig nose' everyone used to call me before. But my cousins(from my father side) that 'pig nose' was literally gone. Everyone when they're still a child while puberty didn't hit them, they had that nose too. Ugh, seriously science? I don't really think so too. There's no such thing as "the evolution of pig noses when you reach puberty". Besides I don't really believe in them. Im still that same person the pines family thinks. By the way, I don't hear any news from them since five years ago. Especially Mabel. Is she still angry to me?

 _"Yeah dude obviously because you just tried to kill her brother, broke down their house and you literally keep her away from her brother. Thank god her brother really changed your mind and you give the key and you surrendered to Bill and Bill had you in chains and forced you to wear the most ugliet dress you ever had in yo--"_

 _"Okay my inner self I've heard enough. And I know that she won't love me the way I imagined. If I am in her state, I won't never forgive the person who did that to me. And I also threatened their life."_

 _"Wow. NEVER FORGIVE. That's too harsh"_ _"Because that's the truth. Inner self."_

"Gids, the vice-principal was calling you."

"Oh okay. Let me excuse myself."

The principal called me for some "meeting". She said that I was the one chosen to spoke the speech for the upcoming seniors who will had their time in our school. So I am making a speech again for the 5th time of my life. I don't really recall how did this started. How am I gotten in this student council as their vice. Considering that I was the most reckless kid the town has ever was and I can never be trusted. But they trust me. I don't know what has really gotten in their mind. I thought they were controlled by Bill and this was all my illusion. Really creepy from the start.

"Ah hey, pres. Ca-can I go? The principal has stuffs left for me."

"Just go."

And I reach for the door to go. This is gonna be a long night for sure.


End file.
